


There's A Good Girl 這才是好女孩

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 斯赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 看？那裡：有人的眼淚滴進南瓜汁裡。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	There's A Good Girl 這才是好女孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's A Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632983) by cathedral carver. 



> 授權：

* * *

在霍格沃茨第六個學年，有個奇怪奇妙的一週，赫敏•格蘭傑徹底失去理智。

不可能，你說？也許吧。但照樣發生了。帶來了意想不到——最終甜蜜——的結果。

這不尋常的判斷失誤沒什麼特別原因。她沒有撞到頭，沒有中任性魔咒。她沒有吸入有毒魔藥的蒸汽，也沒有吃過下了毒的食物。

她只是在那個星期日早上醒來，一如既往早起，一如既往做了一百下伸展和深蹲，然後穿好衣服，梳好頭髮，刷好牙，讀了二十頁《遭遇無臉妖怪》，也是一如既往，燦爛地對著手鏡中容光煥發的自己笑了笑。然後她停下來了。她呆呆站在宿舍中央，手裡拿著正要放進書包的《高級魔藥制作 6》，她得到一個啟示：

_我_ 到底 _在幹什麼？_

房間裡其他人都睡得很熟。帕瓦蒂輕輕呼吸著，她的頭就在那堆毯子上方冒出來，拉文德直截了當打著呼嚕，還…… _咯咯笑_ ……時不時。

赫敏睜大了眼睛，盯著她們：陌生動物園裡的陌生動物。

_我……累了_ ，她突然意識道，出乎意料。 _我_ 累 _了。我也該睡了。但我不是。我應該……我不應該……我應該……我……_

她迅速轉動著頭，像是要搖走耳朵裡的水。她閉上眼睛，手指捏著鼻樑。

_我到底在_ 做 _什麼？_

但沒有答案，這令她害怕。

她環顧了一下房間，一切井然有序：地板掃乾淨了，床舖整理好了，書和衣服和鞋子和個人物品放在了正確的地方。太陽剛剛升起，金色的條紋灑落地上，幾乎碰到她的腳。

有點不對勁。

她突然在站著的地方坐了下來， _摔倒了_ ，真的，她沉重的書包砰地落在她旁邊。拉文德在床上喃喃自語，翻了個身，而後又沉默了。赫敏狠狠咬了咬唇。她摸了摸自己的頭髮——凌亂，是的，但是編成辮子，大部份都很貼服。她撫摸著自己的臉，骨頭和皮膚在手指下觸感很熟悉。沒有化妝，一如既往。很好。長袍下穿著保守實用的衣服。合適的低跟鞋。作業完成了，容她不謙虛一會兒， _超出預期_ ，一如既往。

一切很…… _完美_ 。

那麼，到底哪裡出了問題？

_她_ 感覺不對勁。 _一切_ 都感覺不對勁。她不 _想_ 再完美、保守、超出預期了。就在那個星期一早上，赫敏•格蘭傑攤在宿舍地上，當場決定，她想變得：凌亂、不完美、不講道理、狂野、坦率、衝動。

事實上，赫敏•格蘭條，決定不再做赫敏•格蘭傑。

* * *

六歲的時候，赫敏做了一件可怕、可怖的事。

她對父母撒了謊。

那是一個聖誕節，有一棵聖誕樹，有金銀箔和閃閃發亮的燈飾和禮物，還有聖誕頌歌和火雞，一切如此 _糟糕_ 。

她討厭的表妹阿加莎帶著新洋娃娃來看她。她的新洋娃娃阿拉敏塔會走路、會說話、會打嗝、會大便，共需要不下於四塊雙A電池。

赫敏沒有這樣的洋娃娃。她有個「科學真有趣！」工具箱。對，科學 _是_ 蠻有趣，但還是。

那個 _洋娃娃_ 。

「 _你_ 聖誕節收到什麼禮物？」阿加莎問道，清楚知道答案。

「嗯，呃……我收到了……一本 _書_ ……還有……」

阿加莎把洋娃娃放在她們中間的地板上。它打嗝了。然後它說：「不好意思。」然後它大便了。阿加莎咧嘴一笑。

「用你的科學工具箱搞定 _那個_ 。」她說，她的金色卷髮散落在塔夫綢的肩膀上。赫敏撲了過去。她重重推了阿力莎一把，然後用力踢了阿拉敏塔一腳。洋娃娃撞到卧室的牆上，然後打嗝，然後嘔吐，然後痙攣似的跳舞，然後徹底停止移動。

阿加莎嚎啕大哭。

之後一堆人跑過來大驚小怪討論不休，阿加莎的父母和赫敏父母反覆問她發生了什麼，阿加莎說全是赫敏的錯，赫敏發誓一切都是意外。阿加莎的父母覺得她在撤謊，而 _她_ 的父母沒有理由不相信他們孝順、忠厚、誠實的女兒。

赫敏清楚知道。她變成了六年以來她竭力避免成為的人：她是個 _壞女孩_ 。

那天晚上，父親來給她晚安吻。赫敏很傷心，打著嗝，濕漉漉的。

「赫敏，今天是聖誕。」他說。

「我知道。」她說。

「想些開心的事。」

她照做了。她想像踢阿加莎，狠狠踢。

「振作起來，別哭了。」

她照做了。

「來。」他遞給她一張紙巾。「擦擦鼻涕。」

她照做了。

他抱著她，摸了摸她的臉頰。

「笑一笑，寶貝。」他說。

她照做了。

「這才是好女孩。」

赫敏，像往常一樣，照對方說的做了，她笑了，但之後她瘋狂失控地想：

哪裡好了？

_哪裡好了？_

* * *

她從未真正地、蓄意地、 _自願地_ 違反過規定，直至她入讀霍格沃茨，直至她遇見 _他們_ 。

哈利和羅恩。

即使在那時，即使他們有著莫大的影響力，也需要花費大量時間和努力才能令她稍微同意做什麼， _任何_ ，並非權威者期望她做的事。

她仍然迫切想要當一個 **好女孩** 。

即使當她和巨怪搏鬥，當她確信她的頭，或者羅恩的哈利的頭，隨時都可以終於、永遠砸在地板上，她滿腦子都是阿加莎和阿拉敏塔，還有她，赫敏，在做 _壞_ 事。

畢竟，她不是一個 **好女孩** 。

那個星期一早上，吃早餐的時候，一切來到了瓶頸，她整個人生和存在。意義何在？她所做的一切，努力時時刻刻做到完美？最好的分數、最聰明的一個。斯內普教授給她安的那個令人難以忍受的萬事通的綽號，一直困擾著她，他去死吧，就連現在。就連她的衣服：保守、傳統。她太…… _好捉摸_ 。她低下頭，讓一滴，兩滴，鹹鹹的淚水滴進南瓜汁裡。而後她用手臂抹了抹眼睛，抽了抽鼻子，做了一個決定。一個相當極端的決定。

她看著她的同學，哈哈大笑，笑得開懷，一點也不在乎世人的目光。她望向主桌，望向無憂無慮的教授。然後她的目光定位到斯內普。啊。 _他_ 陰沉又憂鬱，皺眉看著自己的盤子，對周圍的人視而不見。

她仔細端詳了他狂暴而憤怒的表情長達五分鐘，而後垂下眼睛，皺眉看著自己的盤子。

我想像 _他_ 一樣。

她眉頭皺得更緊。

沒有人注意。

* * *

於是。

星期一，她不顧麥格教授把鞋子變成馬鞭的指使，把它變成一隻炸尾螺，她的同學很高興，麥格教授則很驚愕。當麥格教授問她發生了什麼，她只是咧嘴笑了笑，說她也不知道。那天晚上，她還決定，洗澡是浪費時間浪費水，急需斷絕洗髮水和護髮素之類讓頭髮獲益。當然，那兩樣東西本來就沒什麼用。

星期二，她草藥課遲到了，當斯普勞特教授問赫敏去了哪裡時，她叫她「不要那麼大驚小怪」，然後在午餐時開展了短暫的食物大戰。她花了一小時把頭髮裡煮熟的土豆挖掉。

星期三，她把她所有書打翻在古代魔文課室的地板上，而後在芭布玲教授關於Eihwaz防禦的課上睡著了。

星期四，她逃掉了算術占卜課，給雙眼畫了厚厚的黑眼線（在拉文德睡著時從她那「借來」的），長袍下穿著緊身紅毛衣，吻了斯內普。

* * *

那緊身毛衣是個意外，在家裡用太熱的水洗過，她母親塞進行李內。赫敏本來打算一回到霍格沃茨就把它改大一點，但還沒有，並且在那個星期四早上，意外找到它。羊毛的，鮮艷的口紅紅，她其中一件最愛，她想， _為什麼不呢？_ 她用力把它穿過頭，穿過肩膀，穿過 _胸部_ 。

赫敏從不過多考慮她的胸部——它們就是 _無可避免_ ，棲息在她鎖骨下面，小巧活潑——然後，它們就在那裡，在鏡子裡回望著，挺直，在紅色罩衫裡看著比平時大。她不自禁回憶，當維克多試圖抓住一個——左邊那個——在四年級的舞會後，他又大又重的手摸上她肋骨，他又大又重的唇親上她的。那時她推開他，成功了，但現在她好奇，為什麼？ _為什麼？_ 為什麼她不讓他碰她？有什麼壞處呢？她當時有點情動了，也覺得他有點吸引。為什麼她阻止了他笨拙的求愛呢？

因為她是赫敏•格蘭傑，赫敏•格蘭傑會這麼 _做_ 。

她真是個掃興的人。

好吧，以後不會了。

所以，她沒打算穿那件緊身紅毛衣，但她也沒打算吻斯內普，所以說她整個星期的計劃都是狗屁，她只能 _順其自然_ 。

那天下午，她走進魔藥學課室，發現斯拉格霍恩神秘缺席了，斯內普神秘地在他的位置，站在課室前面，瞪著他們。她繃緊的紅色胸膛迸發了什麼熾熱又尖銳的東西，向上蔓延，擴散全身。

那麼， _那裡_ 有個人沒有窮其一生試圖成為他不是的人。他忠於自己：脾氣暴躁、愛罵人、易怒、徹頭徹尾 _尖酸刻薄_ 。好吧，沒人喜歡他，但他在乎嗎？不。因為他是斯內普，他壓根兒不在乎呢。

她公然回瞪，讓他震驚得眼睛微微睜大，之後她把書包摔在桌子上，一屁股坐到座位上。

_我是冷靜的，_ 她想。 _我是習慣的、沉著的、鎮定的——_

她停了下來。

_我_ 不是 _他媽的字典。_

_哎呀。我說了句髒話。_

她笑了。

他看見她的笑容。他皺了眉頭。

她這輩子從沒故意搞砸過一瓶魔藥，但今天，好吧，感覺就該這樣做。兩滴噴嚏草？今天不行！順時針攪三次，逆時針攪一次？才。不。要。

_先生。_

「你在幹什麼？」哈利課上到一半時，嘶聲問道。「這看起來不對勁。應該是淺綠色的！」

「管好你自己的事吧！」她嘶聲回答，倒進一整瓶獨活草。（ _半滴！_ ）

「輕輕攪拌表面，赫敏！」十分鐘後，當赫敏來回猛烈攪動勺子時，哈利說道。

「閉嘴！」她回嘴道。

她感覺自己很壞。這令她感覺很 _好_ 。

直至她交出魔藥樣本。

「格蘭傑小姐。留下來。」下課時斯內普低沉道。

有那麼一瞬間，恐懼接管了她，直至她記起她的目標。對。壞女孩。 _對。_ 斯內普很不高興。很好。

_勝利！_

「你想怎樣？」她一邊吼道，一邊側身走向他的辦公桌。

「 _對不起，先生。_ 」他厲聲道。

她聳聳肩。「隨便啦。」

他的嘴張開，又合上，幾乎同樣迅速。

「這藥水……」他開始說，把瓶子舉到昏暗的燈光前。裡面的東西看起來……非常糟糕。她咧嘴笑了笑。

「什麼？」她交叉雙臂抱在胸前，瞪著他。他回瞪。

「你，」他突然逼問道，「對你的眼睛做了什麼？你看起來像被搏格打到了頭一樣。」

赫敏瞇起眼睛，直至它們變成烏漆漆的細縫。

「這是 _化妝_ 。」

「原來如此。」他嘴唇抽搐了一下。他看上去像是努力不要笑。「在我有限的理解範圍裡，化妝是應該讓人看起來更迷人，而不是像病得不輕。」

「我不指望你能理解。」她生硬道。

「也許你在試演霍格沃茨最聰明卻又悲慘地為人誤解的食屍鬼一角？」

她無視那委婉含蓄的挖苦，繼續她熟練的皺眉。

「這個，」他續道，厭惡地搖動瓶子裡的東西，「大概是我不幸遇過最糟糕的迷亂藥。」

「噢？」她說，試圖傲慢地甩開她沒洗的頭髮。它一動不動。

「 _對。_ 」

「所以？」她反駁道。

也許是因為那件毛衣不舒服地壓在她的胸上，也許是因為對她眼妝不禮貌的評論，也許是因為那天是星期四，她不知道。但是她知道他在桌前站起來，傾身向她，他的嘴一直在動，她一直看著它動。他的嘴唇因為憤怒的唾沫而濕潤，她一整個星期都在與之鬥爭的憤怒、沮喪、傷心、痛楚在血管裡沸騰，直落指尖，直上嘴巴，如果她三秒內不轉身離開，不可饒恕的事情就會發生——

「 _還有——_ 」他答道，他的眼睛瞇起來，和她一樣，他的呼吸停住，和她一樣——

她傾身向前，把嘴貼上他。她能聽到他的呼吸聲，聽到自己的呼吸聲，輕快急促。她伸出一隻手——她的左手——放在他的臉頰上，兩隻手指在他下巴下滑動。他抽搐了一下，但沒有退開。他的嘴唇遠比她想像中柔軟得多，也 _溫暖得多_ ——不知何故她總是幻想斯內普血管裡流著冰塊——有那麼一秒，她想像他回應了，他的嘴動了，就一小下，在她的唇下。

他聞起來像樹木。

他聞起來 _很棒_ 。

她退開來。她的手垂到一邊。她的雙眼猛地睜開。她舔了舔唇。她的大腦認出嚏根草和月光石。他的雙眸一如既往漆黑、深不可測，但有什麼深處閃爍，像是她毛衣的顏色。

他挺直了身子。

「禁閉，格蘭傑小姐。」他低聲道，他的聲音在最後一句加重。「明天，晚上八點。」

「好的。」她結結巴巴道。「好的。我知道。好的。我……很抱歉。」

然後她轉身，逃之夭夭。

* * *

她的老師，當然，注意到她態度驚人的變化，並在當晚即席召開緊急會議，鄧不利多主持，米勒娃、菲利烏斯、塞蒂瑪、波莫娜、斯內普參加。

「…… _完全_ 不像她的性格……」

「……她《毒牙天竺葵用途》的論文只有 _一_ 頁長！」

「……當著全班面前說德拉科•馬爾福是個 _飯桶_ ！她還拒絕道歉！」

「……無可救藥！一點也不像她！……」

「……接下來她就要去穿 _鼻_ 環了……」

「……她什麼 _什麼_ ？」

「……噢，麻瓜的暴行……青春期叛逆的象徵……一點也不討喜……」

「……或者紋身！」

「……等一下……我也有個紋身……」

「真的？在哪兒？」

「不關你事！」

「好了，好了。」鄧不利多插話道。「我們不要這麼可笑。」他頓了頓，注意到斯內普站在牆邊，一根手指漫不經心地撫過唇，表情茫然。「西弗勒斯。你對格蘭傑小姐最近的……違規行為隻字未提。」

斯內普吃了一驚，雙臂緊緊交叉胸前，冷笑道：「對。我沒有。」

「喲。你今天下午就見過她，我記得。你給斯拉格霍恩教授的魔藥課代課了？」

斯內普簡潔地點了點頭。

「霍拉斯昨晚火焰威士忌喝太多了。」鄧不利多向其他人解釋道，他們會意地點點頭。米勒娃翻了個白眼。

「嗯？」鄧不利多追問道。「她 _看起來_ 怎麼樣？」

「她似乎……」斯內普頓了頓，像是不知道怎麼繼續。他感覺每個老師都在注視他。怎麼解釋？他們永遠不會明白。他仍然感覺到格蘭傑貼在他唇上。他的嘴還在發麻，仿佛被電的火花從內部點燃。他記得她的眼神——她的 _眼神_ ！——她看起來像瘋狂的 _浣熊_ ，但不是因為妝容，而是觸動到他的內心深處的悲傷。他了解這種悲傷。他 _了解_ 。「她似乎很困惑。」他蒼白無力地說道。

米勒娃哼了一聲。「應該說是討厭。」她說。

一陣嘈雜的聲音響起，愈來愈大聲，愈來愈憤怒：

「……我們需要找她的父母談談……」

「……我們只知道他們在 _澳洲_ 好嗎……」

「……我覺得我們需要咨詢 _專業_ 顧問……」

然後斯內普插話，讓所有人吃了一驚，尤其他自己：

「我覺得她需要一個人靜靜。」

沉默。

鄧不利多眉開眼笑。

「我是說，」斯內普在突如其來的關注下不安地扭動，「我們愈是小題大做……她就愈發意識到……這就是她想要的 _關注_ ，不是嗎？我們應該就……讓這個……這個最不幸的 _時期_ 順其自然發展。它就 _會_ ……自然而然結束。」他幾近悲傷地總結道。

「這正是我的想法，西弗勒斯。」阿不思微笑道。米勒娃嗤之以鼻，顯然不贊同。

「說得像是你在乎似的。」她低聲咕噥道。

會議隨即解散，教師撤退回各自的隱蔽處。鄧不利多在斯內普試圖逃走時抓住他的手肘，湊過來，輕聲道：

「做得好，西弗勒斯。你會成為一個 _好_ 父親的。」

斯內普露出牙齒，尷尬，轉身，逃之夭夭。

* * *

赫敏晚上八點準時前來關禁閉，穿著一件非常保守的灰色毛衣和牛仔褲，她的頭髮梳成體面至極的辮子。

她的臉又白又淨。她看上去很年輕，蠻沮喪。

斯內普想要擁抱她。

「洗坩鍋， _手_ 洗，三十個，現在。」他只是指著，咆哮道。她點點頭，一言不發開始幹活。

他用眼角餘光看著她，看了四十五分鐘，假裝在批改一年級生極其糟造的關於如何有效反彈精咒的論文。

「你這週惹出來的事真不少，格蘭傑小姐。」當她試圖從第十三口鍋裡洗走棘手的大泡粉藥水時，他評論道。

「我想是的。」她嘆了口氣，把毛衣袖子往上撩了撩，把散落的頭髮從微微冒汗的臉上撥開。「我……需要道歉，先生。」她說。「為我之前的行為。我太 _糟糕_ 了。」

「是的。」他同意道。「但，值得嗎？」

她吃了一驚，瞇起眼睛看著他。他…… _理解_ 嗎？

「 _什麼_ 值不值得？」她小心翼翼問道。

他聳聳肩。「這場精心策劃的…… _演戲_ ……你一直在演。」

她僵住。「這不是演戲。至少，那時不是。」

他點點頭。「對，我確信不是。那時。」

她頸背僵住了。

「我想……我想試圖……新的東西。」

「是的。」

她看著他。

「你……理解？」

「是的。」他端詳著她。「我很熟悉……演戲。」

她點點頭，顯然想要說，想要 _問_ ，更多，但只是繼續洗擦。然而，他不能就這麼算了。

「那……」他在沉默中開口。她抬起頭來。他不敢呼吸，目光從未離開她雙眼。「……那個吻呢？」

她笑了，只是微微一笑。她有什麼損失呢？不然怎樣她的名聲已經蕩然無存了。她揚起下巴。

「是我想試的新東西……好一陣子了。」

他沒有笑，沒有冷笑也沒有得意地笑。他只是再次點頭。

「你……」她屏住呼吸。「你不介意。」

他嘴角抽搐了一下，無比慶幸房間昏暗。

「並不 _糟糕_ 。」

兩人相視而笑，淺淺一笑。

十分鐘後：

「先生……」

「是的。」

「你可曾希望……」

他靜靜看著她。他挑起一邊眉毛。

「是的？」

房間裡非常安靜。他們盯著對方，只此一次，斯內普臉上沒有輕蔑或者厭惡，是平復的，嘴角放鬆。他只是看著她，目光平靜，幾乎……溫柔。

「你可曾希望你可以……成為另一個人？哪怕只是一小會兒？另一個人， _不是自己_ 。」

他打量著面前的女孩。他想到食死徒，和伏地魔。他記起 _鑽心_ 咒，幾乎無法忍受的痛苦，幾乎無法忍受的孤獨。他想到莉莉。然後他記起赫敏貼在他唇上，那麼柔軟、那麼溫柔、那麼暖和。他已經很久沒感覺到那麼暖和的東西了。他記起無可辯駁令人惱火的事實，他是老師她是學生。他心臟收縮了。

她等著。

他說：

「生命中的每一天。」

* * *

_-30-_


End file.
